The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to obesity treatment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to liposuction and fat removal treatments.
Excess body weight is now widely recognized as one of today's leading health threats in most countries around the world and as a major risk factor for type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular disease, certain types of cancer and hypertension. Recent studies show that on average, obesity reduces life expectancy by six to seven years. A BMI of 30-35 reduces life expectancy by two to four years, while severe obesity (BMI>40) reduces life expectancy by 10 years.
Conservative treatment for obesity consists of dieting and physical exercise. However, due to the low success rate, medical treatments are extensively explored. Both medication and surgeries treatments are being used.
Most current medication treatments work by suppressing the appetite or decreasing absorption of fats eaten. Apart from its questionable success, current available medication suffers from major side effects and many medication did not get FDA approval or withdrawn from the market by the FDA after new risks and side effects revealed after FDA approval.
Surgical procedure are divided to bariatric surgeries that reduce the capacity or the opening of the stomach and liposuction, in many cases, considered more as a cosmetic surgery, that remove fat from many different sites on the human body such as abdomen, hips, thighs etc. Both types of surgeries are risky and have side effects and are not recommend for non extreme cases in general.
It is well recognized that new effective, less expensive, less risky and with as less as possible side effects obesity treatment are highly required.
The present invention addresses the issues of obesity by introducing a new type of medical treatment performed by a matching medical device.